


Ragionevole Accordo

by Leniam



Series: Attimi [15]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: But they also extort promises, Established Relationship, M/M, Post Season 3, Post TWOTL, they cuddle
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 07:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19224304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: In un momento di intimità, Will estorce una promessa a Hannibal.





	Ragionevole Accordo

**Author's Note:**

> [Len, in the room, with the Pen in her Hand](https://lenwithapen.wordpress.com/)  
>   
> Qui è dove parlo di Hannibal in continuazione, dove parlo di ciò che scrivo, dove parlo di tutto quello che mi passa per la testa.  
> E se avete voglia di leggere qualche considerazione su questa serie.  
> [Attimi - Due Parole](https://lenwithapen.wordpress.com/2019/05/15/attimi/)

Difficile restare concentrati mentre le labbra di Will premevano morbide contro le sue.

Erano i baci che seguivano l’appassionato amplesso quello che Hannibal apprezzava di più.

Will si faceva indolente e affettuoso trasformandosi nel suo negativo. Prima impetuoso, avido, frettoloso. Poi una volta raggiunto l’orgasmo cominciava una lenta esplorazione con la bocca, ogni giorno più curiosa, ogni giorno più audace.

Come se usasse la scusa della debolezza e della confusione post coito per fare quello che davvero lui riteneva interessante.

“Allora?” chiese Will alzando la testa dalla guancia dove stava depositando piccoli baci.

“Mh?” Hannibal dovette ammettere la sua totale distrazione.

“Ti ho chiesto se esci con me stasera,” ripetè Will. Lo baciò lungo la mandibola. Ad ogni contatto con le sue labbra gli occhi di Hannibal si chiusero in estasi.

“E se posso scegliere io come ti vestirai.”

Le antenne di Hannibal vibrarono. “Sei terribile,” sospirò rassegnato, “Ed è un caso che tu me lo chieda mentre…” gesticolò con la mano per evitare di continuare a formulare parole. Will aveva ripreso a baciarlo dolcemente.

“Non è un caso,” ammise Will passando a tormentargli il collo.

Gli appoggiò la punta del naso fredda sull’orecchio per baciarlo sotto al lobo. Hannibal premette la nuca sul cuscino, un lungo lamento gli salì dalla gola.

“Conosco i tuoi punti deboli,” continuò Will spostandosi sulla spalla.

Hannibal sentì il suo respiro scaldargli la zona attorno alla clavicola. E stava sorridendo, le sue labbra erano distese.

“Quindi cosa dovrei indossare?” domandò Hannibal.

“Jeans…”

“Mmmh,” si lamentò già al primo suggerimento.

“Sì, jeans,” Will gli scoccò un bacetto sulle labbra, “Una camicia di cotone,” un altro bacio, “Scarpe da ginnastica,” bacio.

“Vuoi davvero mettermi in ginocchio,” commentò Hannibal.

“Mmmh, sì, quello mi piace,” considerò Will lanciandogli un’occhiata di sottecchi, “Ma in realtà ho un debole per la tua versione trasandata.”

Hannibal si lasciò andare ad una risata. Will ne approfittò per mordicchiarlo su un pettorale.

“Non ho una versione trasandata,” si lamentò Hannibal.

“Infatti, è ora di vederla.”

“Tu dovresti metterti in tre pezzi, allora,” suggerì Hannibal.

“Sarebbe un’interessante visione, uno stravolgimento completo delle leggi dell’universo.”

“Non troppo. Io penso che tu sia naturalmente raffinato, le casualità ti hanno costretto a…” Hannibal gli accarezzò la fronte e Will gli baciò l’interno del polso.

“Mantenere un basso profilo,” concluse Hannibal.

“Allora dovresti provare le tue tecniche di persuasione e vedere se riesci a convincermi a vestire elegante,” sotto lo sguardo di Will, Hannibal fu tentato di abbassare il suo, quasi imbarazzato da quella che gli sembrò adorazione.

“Tu non potresti mantenere un basso profilo nemmeno vestito di stracci,” mormorò Will come sovrappensiero, distrattamente passandogli le dita tra le ciocche di capelli sulla fronte.

Era stato un desiderio a lungo custodito quello di leggere nello sguardo di Will lo stesso trasporto che provava lui stesso.

“Una serata casual allora,” disse Hannibal per interrompere l’intensità del momento, “Jeans, camicia e scarpe da ginnastica,” elencò.

“Davvero? Senza lamentarti?” chiese Will.

“Mi sono lamentato, ma non è servito,” Hannibal scrollò le spalle. “Però avrei qualcosa da chiedere in cambio,” aggiunse.

“O-oh… Sentiamo,” Will socchiuse gli occhi con espressione divertita.

“Domattina indossi il mio maglione rosso per colazione,” disse Hannibal, “Quello e nient’altro.”


End file.
